<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a beautiful surprise (hyunho smut) by spearbinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535216">a beautiful surprise (hyunho smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies'>spearbinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Eventual Smut, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hyunjin kind of a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin is home alone and bored without minho. He decides to get a tongue piercing and ended up liking it a lot. eventually got scared of minho's reaction for when the older returned back home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>straykids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a beautiful surprise (hyunho smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually my first post/smut on here so please be nice :) </p><p>and sorry for any mistakes, havent had much time to go over it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin let out a long sigh of boredom. The whole day he had been playing on his phone and just scrolling through Twitter. </p><p>The boys had a week off from their long days of work but it turns out, all Hyunjin got to do was stay home and sit in bed all day.</p><p>His boyfriend decided to go visit family for 2 days and Hyunjin was fine with that. But he was stuck at home, bored as ever. </p><p>Hyunjin picked up his phone and kept scrolling through twitter. He stopped when he came across a picture of someone with a beautiful tongue ring. He just stared at it before smiling. </p><p>He thought maybe he would like having a tongue piercing. </p><p>'would leeknow hyung like it?' he thought to himself </p><p>"Fuck it"</p><p>He got out of bed and rushed to a piercing/tattoo shop down the road. </p><p>Adrenalin rushed through him as he was rather excited. </p><p>It was so boring and home and never knew he would find himself getting a piercing. </p><p>1 hour later it was done. there was a metal ball on his tongue. It felt weird to him.</p><p>It hurt since he had just got it done but he didn't mind. </p><p>He went to get food on his own and found that he should eat something soft to not effect the piercing. </p><p>When he got home, it didn't hurt as much anymore and he found himself playing with it quite a lot. </p><p>Sometimes he makes dumb decisions without his boyfriend but this wasn't one of them. </p><p>That night, he went to bed satisfied with himself. </p><p>He thought he was hot before??? Look at him now.</p><p>He went to bed really excited at the thought of showing his boyfriend his piercing tomorrow when Minho got home.</p><p>The next morning Hyunjin woke up with little to no pain at all. He was happy. </p><p>He ate breakfast and took a shower like normal and waited for Minho to arrive home. </p><p>around 5 pm, his lover arrived. </p><p>He heard the door open and revealed a worn out Minho. </p><p>Hyunjin gasped and ran to the older of the two. </p><p>Minho was surprised at the sudden affection from his boyfriend but he smiled widely. </p><p>"Did you miss me baby??" Minho giggled</p><p>Hyunjin nodded while still hugging the older. </p><p>"Come on baby let's sit down and talk, I missed you." Minho said after putting his stuff away. </p><p>Minho brought hyunjin to the couch and sat down. Hyunjin layed on his boyfriends thighs. </p><p>"I got to see my cats baby, i missed them. And my parents made special dinners for me. It was really exciting."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded with a smile. </p><p>He hadn't said a word to minho yet. To be honest, he was kind of scared of what his boyfriend would think of thw piercing. </p><p>"What's wrong baby? You haven't said a word to me since I got back." </p><p>Hyunjin quickly sat up and headed towards the kitchen, facing away from him. </p><p>"Nothing is wrong, just a little tired. I'm gonna make us some dinner." Hyunjin replied. </p><p>He was scared to speak to the elder face to face as Minho would see the piercing if he did. </p><p>"Alright." Minho replied and began unpacking in their shared bedroom.</p><p>Eventually Hyunjin finished making dinner. Again, he was scared to open his mouth infront of Minho so he just stared at his food while the older just kept eating. </p><p>Minho quickly finished eating, he really loved it. </p><p>"Thank you baby." Minho smiled but then when he took a glance at the younger he began to worry. </p><p>Hyunjin was so excited the night before about showing off his piercing but now he was kind of worried. </p><p>'will he even like it?'</p><p>'what if he doesn't like it? will he hate me for hit?' He began to slip into a state of mind he didn't want to be in and he began overthinking. </p><p>"Baby what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" </p><p>Hyunjin got up, facing away from minho. </p><p>"I'm okay, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Hyunjin spoke as he was walking away from Minho</p><p>"Okay bub, I'm gonna take a shower then I'll join you." </p><p>After showering, Minho went to the bedroom and saw the blankets pulled over Hyunjin's face and body. </p><p>He got dressed and left his shirt off like he usually does. </p><p>He then climbed onto the bed so he was hovering over Hyunjin. He pulled the blanket off his boyfriend only to see Hyunjin covering his face with his hands. </p><p>"Come on bub, please talk to me and stop hiding." Minho said while caressing the younger's hair. </p><p>"I think I made a mistake Minho. I was okay at first but now I kind of regret it." He spoke softly under his hands. </p><p>"Baby please tell me so I can help you, I don't want you to feel bad." Minho responded.</p><p>"Please take your hands off so I can see your beautiful face." Minho tried pulling Hyunjin's arms down.</p><p>Hyunjin took his hands down and Minho was surprised to see a teary eyed Hyunjin. </p><p>He felt bad for the younger. </p><p>"Oh no baby, please don't cry, it's alright." Minho said while caressing Hyunjin's cheek.</p><p>He bent down to kiss the younger. </p><p>Minho's lips felt so soft that Hyunjin started to calm down a bit. </p><p>Hyunjin pulled Minho down more so that he could deepen the kiss. </p><p>It went from soft to more rough and Minho started to crave for Hyunjin's plump lips more and more. </p><p>Minho tried to enter the younger's mouth with his tongue but Hyunjin wasn't budging. Minho grunted at the denial. </p><p>"Open up so I can explore that beautiful mouth of yours." Minho said with slight irritation.</p><p>Hyunjin shook his head no.</p><p>"Being stubborn?" Minho smirked at the younger beneath him. </p><p>Hyunjin just shook his head in denial again. </p><p>Minho wasn't going to let it slide. </p><p>Minho took his hand and harshly gripped bout sides of Hyunjin's cheeks and squeezed harshly, Forcing Hyunjin's mouth open. </p><p>Hyunjin whined at the forcefulness. </p><p>Minho bent down and went back to kiss the other. He explored Hyunjin's mouth until he felt a hard ball on Hyunjin's tongue. </p><p>Minho furrowed his eyebrows but began swirling his tongue on the unfamiliar object. He didn't know what it was but he was liking it a lot. </p><p>Minho pulled away. </p><p>"I-is that a tongue ring hyuni?" Minho asked. </p><p>Hyunjin was breathing heavily from the kiss and being nervous. </p><p>"Yes. I-im sorry hyung. It did it out of boredom without realizing whether or not you would like it or if it would bother you." Hyunjin felt sad again. </p><p>"No no bubs don't apologize. Open up so I can see it." Minho replied. </p><p>Hyunjin obeyed, he stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth. </p><p>Minho was shocked and speechless. He just stared at the silver ball. </p><p>"Hyunjin... You are gorgeous. Just look at you. I don't know why you couldn't have just showed me, but you are so beautiful baby." </p><p>Hyunjin smiled ate the older's reaction. </p><p>"C-can I play with it bubs?" Minho asked, still in 'awe'. </p><p>Hyunjin giggled and nodded. </p><p>Minho reattached their lips again and he began playing with the piercing on the younger's tongue. </p><p>"Stick out your tongue." Minho demanded. </p><p>Hyunjin did as told and Minho began sucking harshly on his tongue. </p><p>Hyunjin whimpered at the sensation. </p><p>"You like that bub?" Minho asked. </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p>After a few minutes of making out, Hyunjin began to grow hard. </p><p>Hyunjin brought his hips up, trying to grind against the older that was on top of him. After doing it several times, searching for friction, Minho grinded down onto the younger. Hyunjin let out a whiney moan onto Minho's lips. </p><p>Minho began grinding down onto Hyunjin more and Hyunjin could feel the older's getting hard against his own erection.</p><p>Minho pulled away and sat down on Hyunjin's erection. Hyunjin whined at the feeling. </p><p>"Is this okay?" Minho asked. </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p>Minho began moving his hips and grinding down. Hyunjin tried moving in sync and it caused more sensations. </p><p>Hyunjin moaned loudly as Minho began to speed up. </p><p>"Open your mouth baby and let me see that pretty tongue of yours." Minho groaned</p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth while moaning and showed minho his tongue. </p><p>Hyunjin was breathing heavily and moaning uncontrollably till he started to drool. The pretty saliva ran down his tongue and covered the piercing, making it shiny. </p><p>"Oh fuck." Minho grunted as he stared straight at it. </p><p>"Fuck- You're so beautiful hyunjin." Minho bent down and began to take the younger's tongue in his mouth. Their tongues fought before Minho pulled away. </p><p>"h-hyung- 'm close-" Hyunjin moaned out. </p><p>"Me too baby." Minho grinded down faster than before and it sent Hyunjin over the edge. </p><p>Hyunjin let out a loud whiney moan while jolting his head back, leaving his mouth open. </p><p>That was enough to send Minho over the edge. </p><p>They both released in their pants and Minho fell on top of the younger. </p><p>They were both breathing really heavily before Minho brought himself back up. </p><p>"You look so hot right now." Minho said while staring at Hyunjin. </p><p>"Shutup." Hyunjin giggled. </p><p>"I meant the tongue piercing." Minho replied. </p><p>Hyunjin slapped his chest hard and playfully. </p><p>"Harder." Minho said playfully</p><p>Hyunjin pushed the older off of him and hovered over him. </p><p>"stop being dirty lee minho." Hyunjin spoke up. </p><p>"No, you know what was dirty? those beautiful noises that came out of your mouth a minute ago." </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes and began to get off of the older but Minho pulled him back. </p><p>Minho brought him into a kiss. </p><p>"I love it a lot." Minho said.</p><p>"And I love you... a lot" Hyunjin replied. </p><p>Minho giggled at his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>